The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for body cleansing when conventional bathing facilities are not available or practical.
Active individuals, for example, those commuting to work by jogging or using a bicycle, are often hampered by the lack of showering or bathing facilities at their destination. Individuals involved in outdoor activities such as a picnic or beach going, may have a need to freshen up before a subsequent party or social gathering. Travelers, and especially business travelers taking extended trips to meet with clients or business associates, may face a similar dilemma.
Large area pre-moistened towelettes (for example 2′×4′) in single-use foil packages are generally known in the art for campers or the like who do not have access to plumbing. Such wipes are relatively bulky, and are an imperfect solution to those who may not have the luxury of time for substantial air-drying outdoors, or access to a separate dry towel or clothing, or a clean or private space in which to wash. Some pre-moistened towelettes incorporate substantial alcohol content into the moistening material to promote rapid drying. High proportions of alcohol may not be practical for a body washing system where large areas of skin will be moistened.